


The First Gentleman

by Daretodream66



Series: President Barnes Series [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bearded Steve Rogers, M/M, Poet Steve Rogers, President James Barnes, Romantic Fluff, Soul Mate-ish, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ulitmate amounts of Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, West Wing references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daretodream66/pseuds/Daretodream66
Summary: President Barnes and Steve get married.  Yep, that's the whole thing.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: President Barnes Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614115
Comments: 13
Kudos: 108





	The First Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> I've taken some liberties with the layout of the White House. Some of the rooms that I mention are not where they actually are, but they are accurate to The West Wing. Also, I'm not sure that the Indian Treaty Room in the OEOB (Old Executive Office Building) would hold a reception, but it's a gorgeous room and they should.

President Barnes is having a shit morning. Around ten, Pepper brought in the names of the servicemen that died in an incursion and he had to make those calls. He truly doesn’t like having to make those calls, but it’s part and parcel of the job. Now, it’s past lunch and he’d love for the door to open and Steve to come in, carrying a tray of food, but Steve’s back in New York, packing his apartment. In three more days, Steve Rogers, love of Bucky’s life, will reside in the White House.

That thought alone brings a smile to the President’s face. “I know that smile. You’re thinking about your poet again.”

Bucky whips around in his chair finding Sam standing in the doorway of the office. “And what of it?”

Sam grins, striding over to the desk and putting down the file they talked about that morning in the staff briefing. “Not a damn thing. You know, I’m a fan too.”

Before the President can laugh, the door opens. Pepper sees the smile and knows too. “Mr. President, Natasha would like to see you for a few minutes.” She opens the folder in her hands, gives the President a pen, having him sign. “She’s going to want to talk to you about wedding plans because she’s being asked about it in her briefings.”

He looks up over his glasses. “You’re warning me to not lose my temper again, aren’t you?”

“Now why would you think that, sir?” She smirks, heading to the door. “Just remember, you aren’t just a man marrying the person you love. You’re The President of the United States, meaning everyone wants to know about your fairy tale.”

Natasha comes in, not missing the look that the President gives to his Chief of Staff. She sighs. “I’m going to get yelled at again.”

The President gets up, moving to the chair in the sitting area. Natasha sits, looking down at her notes. To keep things civil, Sam takes a seat. “Mr. President, in every briefing since the State Dinner, I’ve been asked about your engagement. That was three weeks ago and I have nothing to give them because you won’t share anything. It’s becoming a problem.”

“This is your tactful way of telling me that I have to give you something to toss to the vultures.” Sam sees Bucky stressing out. “What do they want to know?”

“First, when did you get the ring?” Sam knows where the ring came from and, of course, Steve knows now too, but Bucky is protective of certain aspects of his life.

“It was my father’s ring. He lost his original one years before and for their anniversary one year my mom gave him that one.” He sees understanding of why he didn’t share that before now. 

Clearing her throat, she continues. “Have you and Steve decided on a date?”

“I’d rather not say exactly right now, but it will be in the winter.” He’s getting more and more tense.

He doesn’t realize that Sam has pulled out his phone. Nat does and relaxes a little. “That’s good enough for now. Can I ask you something that came across my desk to just get a reaction?” The President nods, but also tenses further seeing the furrow of Nat’s brow. “One of the more conservative press members asked about moving Steve in here before the wedding.” 

“OH FOR GOD’S SAKE!” He’s up and pacing now. “Of all the narrow-minded, bigoted, prejudice, reactionary questions!” The phone on his desk starts ringing and Sam goes to answer while President Barnes continues to rant.

“Mr. President, it’s for you.” Bucky turns, grabbing the phone from Sam in a huff.

“Yes!”

“That’s not how you talk to the Queen is it?”

Bucky’s shoulders relax and he can hear the smile in Steve’s voice. “I’m sorry, I was just answering some questions about us with Natasha and you know how I get. When are you coming home, Stevie?”

Sam and Natasha slip out through Sam’s office door. “I finished packing quicker than I thought, so I’ll be home tomorrow afternoon. Scott and I are having dinner tonight and I’m going to ask him about best man duties.”

Bucky clinches his eyes shut, taking a deep breath. “Thank god you’ll be home soon. Tell Scott I said hi and that he isn’t allowed to hire strippers for your bachelor party.”

Steve barks a laugh. “Unless you’re going to be the stripper that’s a no go.” They’re silent for a few seconds. “Hey, I love you, you know?” And that’s all it takes for Bucky to let go of all his anger.

“I love you too and yeah, I do know.”

“I’ll call you tonight before bed. Now get back to work, Mr. President.” Bucky laughs. “Oh, and eat something. You don’t lose your temper that quick if you’ve eaten.”

“I’ll get Wanda to get me something. I’ll talk to you tonight. I love you.” Bucky loves that Steve knows him well enough to know he hasn’t eaten.

“I love you too.” Bucky hangs up the phone and goes to the outer office.

“What are we looking at?” President Barnes sits behind his desk while the Chiefs try to fill him in. A portion of his mind is elsewhere, but he needs to focus.

“The Red Cross is being held at the border and not allowed into the area.” Fitz watches the play of emotions across the Commander in Chief’s face.

President Barnes gets up, going to the door. The guard outside opens it, the President hesitates for just a minute, then steps outside. He takes a deep breath, turning to go back in. Sam watches him and knows he’s trying to put this morning’s press to the side. “Fitz, let them know in no uncertain terms that if they insist on keeping the Red Cross out, we will retaliate.”

There’s a small smile on Fitz’s face because it’s the right decision. Not an easy one, but still the right one. He nods at Sam. “Thank you, Mr. President.”

When the group leaves, Sam turns to the President. “Are you okay?”

He doesn’t respond for a few minutes. “Yeah, I just wish that the press would leave Steve alone.”

“Nat’s pissed and it showed in this morning’s briefing. I thought she was going to bite their heads off when they started asking.” After the morning briefing, none of the press tried to approach her and since then she’s kept a closed door.

“She shouldn’t take this personally. It’s not like she’s…me.” The President leans against his desk. “He’s a friend of Steve’s. That’s all. He’s going to be Steve’s best man at the wedding.”

“You know how the press is. They’re always looking for the next bit of gossip.” Sam knows he needs to be the voice of reason, but the next outburst isn’t unexpected.

“THEY HAD NO RIGHT TO PUT THAT STORY INTO PRINT!” His fist comes down on the desk and that seems to expend the anger. His shoulder’s slump. “They had no right to say this about Steve.”

Sam comes over, putting a hand carefully on his friend’s shoulder. “I know and Nat’s going to deal with it in the press. She wants to revoke press credentials to the papers that had the story.” He smirks. “I think she might like Steve a little.”

The President gives a weak chuckle. “It seems to be the way he is.”

“Steve, are you okay?” Natasha can hear the huffs of breath from the other end of the phone. She knows he isn’t okay, but he won’t tell her that. Over months she’s learned that he will put on a strong face for the President and this White House. She suspects that when they are in private, Steve tells Bucky how he’s really feeling.

“I’ll be fine. It was just a surprise to wake up and find out I was cheating on the President with my best friend.” She gives a mirthless chuckle. “How is the President?”

She hesitates just long enough for Steve to get the idea. “He’s not doing well.”

“Does he still want me to come back today?” Nat’s shocked by the question and doesn’t know how to answer. It’s Steve’s need to protect and if anything can soften her heart, it’s that characteristic that does it. “I’ll stay up here if that would be better. I still have my apartment for another month.”

“Steve, you need to come back. The President knows this isn’t what the press is making it out to be.” There’s a hum on the other end of the line. “Seriously, he knows this is just the press being a bunch of assholes.” Nothing comes from the other end. “Steve, we all know he’s your best friend and a hug between friends is nothing.”

“Do you really know? Do you really believe me?” 

That’s what she’s been waiting for. For Steve it’s mostly about Bucky, but he also worries about how it will affect his staff and public opinion. Over the months that the two men have been together, Steve has come to understand the weird and wonderful family that works with his fiancé. Their opinion matters too. “Steve if I thought anything different, I wouldn’t be on the phone with you right now. I’m going to deal with this in the briefing this afternoon.”

“Natasha, this isn’t something that should be in the press briefing room.”

She laughs outright at that. “You realize this was front page on every paper today. Above the fold.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay. Just…I don’t know…”

“I’m going to tell you what I told your fiancé, this is what I do and when they attack you, they attack him and I won’t let that stand on my watch.” She stays silent for another few seconds. “By the way, when I spoke to Scott earlier he had quite a bit to say about the press and what he really thinks of them.” Steve finally laughs.

She takes the podium later that afternoon. It’s clear that she’s in a no nonsense kind of mood and the press read it and stay calm. “Ladies and Gentlemen, I have a brief statement and there will be no questions after.” That gets them riled up and they start yelling questions. Natasha closes her notebook and starts for the door. 

Tony watches from the back of the room and smiles when she starts off the podium. The room comes to an eerie quiet. Natasha stops at the door and returns to the podium. Tony mumbles under his breath. _“Go get’em.”_ They had crafted the statement together, with Peter’s help, and even though their jobs dictate that they inform the press in the most honest way possible, in this instance, it’s about family. At any given time during the day, Tony and the others have been on the phone with Steve.

“Now, if you want anything today from me you’ll keep your seats and do this one my way.” She opens her notebook again. “This morning many of your papers ran a story that stated incorrectly that the President’s fiancé, Steven Rogers, was having an affair. Before running the story it’s your job to check your facts, but many of your paper didn’t do their homework. The man in the photos with Mr. Rogers is, in fact, his best friend, Scott Lang. Mr. Lang has given me permission to release his name, but asks that you don’t bother him because he’s likely to, and this is a quote, ‘punch someone in the throat for making Steve part of a gossip rag.’” She looks back up at the press. “I’m inclined to agreement with Mr. Lang. All that has occurred by the release of a non-story is that you’ve garnered a spike in your sales at the expense of someone else’s reputation. That being said, after speaking with the President, Mr. Rogers, and the senior staff, it has been decided that there will be no press at the wedding. Secret Service, FBI, and military escorts will be in place the day of the wedding and anyone trying to photograph any part of the ceremony or reception will be shown the door and that includes cell phones. There is an official photographer, chosen by Mr. Rogers. The President and his fiancé will choose which photos to release and when.” She looks down at her notes, but from her vantage point she can see that the press is just barely hanging on to the questions they want to start shouting. “The wedding is scheduled for December 23rd and the evening of the 22nd the press room and all press areas will be closed for use by the wedding parties.” She leaves a stunned room as she heads to the door.

When she exits the briefing room, Steve is standing in the hallway waiting for her. She’s enveloped in a hug and even though she doesn’t usually do that kind of thing, she returns it. “Thank you.”

“Why aren’t you in the Oval with the President?” She links her arm with his and they head back to her office.

“He got called to the Sit Room just before I got here.” He sits on the sofa in her office, watching her sort through the papers and files. “Wanda told me he didn’t eat lunch.” A few members of the press have wandered back into Natasha’s space and are meandering around outside her door. Carol, Nat’s assistant, gets up from her desk, shutting the office door. Nat smirks at her through the window. Carol winks and goes back to what she was doing.

“Well, unless you’re here, he forgets.” She’s looking at him over her glasses. “He forgets a lot of things when you aren’t here.” Steve nods, looking down at his hands. He needs a distraction and she knows just what they can do. “Have you been to your offices yet?”

His eyes shoot up. Nat grins at his shock. “Offices?”

She pulls him up and watches the awe in his face at the idea that his stay in the White House isn’t going to be window dressing. “The First Gentleman will have his own agenda, with his own staff, and will work on policies that he deems important.” She pushes him through the door, laughing. Steve practically giggles all the way to the East Wing. She knows that press is trying to get information on where they are going, but there are many places in these hallowed halls that are off limits.

The offices are opulent by Steve’s standards, there are boxes holding god knows what scattered around. He was expecting an office, just _an_ office, but this is a series of rooms, one more beautiful than the other. Nat throws a set of doors open and spins back to face Steve. “Wow.”

“This is your office.” He steps through, in wonder.

“Then what were all the others?” She starts laughing.

“Those are for your staff. Members that you pick. People you trust. People that can bring the issues that are important to you to the forefront.” She’s smirking at how his eyes try to take in everything he’s seeing. “You’ll have your own assistant, like your very own Pepper, a press secretary, speech writer, and anyone else you think you will need.”

“So, you’re saying that if I wanted to talk openly about real issues, that would be allowed from here?” Her laughter causes his.

“Your staff will check in with us on things that we might need to keep a lid on for a time, but yes, you could do that. You could also work through this office to enhance funds for the arts. To make sure that fine arts funding doesn’t get cut from education bills, you could also work on policy that would help families with tax breaks on college tuition.” The more she says, the more he smiles and it’s a gorgeous thing to watch.

“Could I work on better health care coverage for patients with pre-existing conditions?” She knows why Steve’s asking and can only nod at the look of pain in his eyes.

“Bucky!” Steve had been trying to get his fiancé to agree to the tuxes, but finds himself tackled to the bed, and kisses being rained on his neck and shoulders. “This is why we can’t get anything done.” His breath hitches when Bucky finds that one spot, right where his shoulder meets his neck. Bucky bites down softly and Steve just whines.

“Sweetheart, I’ll wear anything you want me to, just pick out the tux you want and I’ll be fine.” He grinds his hips down and Steve’s thrust up to meet him.

“So, you’re telling me that I can do anything I want with this wedding and you’ll be happy with it.” Steve wrestles Bucky’s face from his neck and pulls him into a deep, filthy kiss.

Bucky comes up panting. “You kiss me like that and I’ll marry you in the buff.”

The laugh that comes out of the blond’s mouth makes Bucky freeze and look at Steve in wonder. “Jesus, you are beautiful when you smile.” He rolls to the side, propped up on an elbow, looking down at Steve.

“Are you always going to be this agreeable to my plans?” Steve’s grinning, so Bucky knows it’s not a serious question.

“As far as this wedding is concerned, yes. I really could care less what everyone is wearing or what the flowers looks like. I just want to marry you.” He traces his finger down Steve’s forehead, then his nose, and as they come close to the poet’s lips, he gets a snap of teeth.

As he’s leaning back in, there’s a knock on the door. Flopping back onto the bed, Bucky huffs. “Damnit!” Sitting up, he adjusts his clothes. “Yes?”

Tony and Natasha come into the room. Tony enters being led by Nat because he has his hands over his eyes. She slaps the hands away. “Stop acting like we’re always going to walk into something we don’t need to see.”

Tony laughs, looking at the bed. “I’d say a few seconds earlier and that’s exactly what we’d have done.” 

Steve grabs his shirt, slipping it back on. Bucky looks forlornly at him. “What can I do for you two?”

The President waves to the sofa and joins the two. Steve picks up a book from his nightstand and starts to write. “We got confirmation from Buckingham Palace that the Queen and Prince Phillip won’t be at the wedding. The Prince isn’t in good enough health to travel.” Bucky nods. Being President and getting married means this has turned into a political event. “However, The Prince of Wales and the Duke of Cambridge will be attending with their wives.”

Steve looks up over his notebook, eyebrows raised. Bucky smirks at him. “That’s good and send the Queen and Prince Phillip my best.” He looks back at Nat and Tony. “Anything else I should know?”

Tony leans back. “The seating chart is a nightmare.” Steve snorts from the bed. “You have something to say?”

Steve doesn’t even look up from his writing. “Can we just fly to Vegas and get Elvis to marry us?”

The room descends into laughter. “You are my new favorite.” Tony winks over at him and Steve blows him a kiss. Bucky tries to look distraught, but he can’t help the grin. Steve seems to have slipped seamlessly into life in the White House.

The following week, a couple of weeks before Thanksgiving, Steve sits in the outer office with Bucky’s lunch. He’s having a lively conversation with Wanda about the condiment debacle in the second week of the new President’s term in the White House. “No one had picked up on that fact that he was so adverse to mustard.”

“Did he really go down to the kitchen?” Pepper is working, but thoroughly enjoying the conversation if the smile on her face is anything to go by.

“Picked up the plate in the middle of a staff meeting and march down to have it out with whoever had made the sandwich.” Steve giggles at the thought. “Ms. Potts went down after him to make sure he didn’t scare away the staff.”

Steve looks over at Pepper, who is now chuckling under her breath. “It was a site to see the President of the United States in the kitchen making his own sandwich.”

Wanda laughs. “I’d just started a few days before and I have to admit it scared me.”

The door to the Oval opens and Bucky’s smiling face takes in the scene. “I can’t imagine you scared of anything, Wanda.”

She sniggers. “Unless it’s you with your lunch and there’s mustard involved.”

He grimaces making Steve giggle louder. “Well, I can assure you that there is no mustard on this sandwich. I made it with my own little hands.”

The President leers at Steve. “There’s nothing little about you.”

Wanda groans and Pepper stands. “Mr. President, I would appreciate you not making undo comments while one foot is in the Oval Office.”

The President looks duly chastised. “I do apologize for that, but he makes it difficult.”

Steve strides over, kissing Bucky. “I feel pretty good about that.” The door closes after they enter.

Wanda looks over at Pepper, grinning. “It is good to see him happy.”

“Which one are you talking about?” Pepper smirks, knowing.

“Either. Both.” Wanda giggles and goes back to sorting through the mail.

Thanksgiving morning starts entirely too early for President Barnes and it becomes evident pretty quick that the rest of the world doesn’t care that the United States is having a holiday. The phone rings before the sun comes up, causing Steve to burrow under the blankets, cuddling more firmly into Bucky’s side, and whining in the most adorable way possible. Batting around in the dark for the phone, Bucky knocks it off the base and finally getting a hand around it. “Yeah?” Bucky’s eyes aren’t even open and it comes out more of a grunt than an actual word.

Steve’s head pops out of the blankets, nuzzling into Bucky’s neck. The voice on the other end is very much no nonsense. “Mr. President, we have a situation.”

Sam doesn’t want to bother the President, but he has no choice. He’d come in to double check a few files before heading to New York and his mother’s Thanksgiving Day extravaganza when the call had come in. Pulling the President away from his family today isn’t what the Chief of Staff wants to do. “What is it?” Bucky wraps his arm around Steve, pulling him closer.

“Russia is making their move.”

Sighing, the President shifts in the bed. “I’m on my way.” Hanging up the phone, he kisses the top of Steve’s head. “I have to go down.”

Steve leans up, kissing Bucky’s chest. “Go be President. When you come back, I’ll have food.”

Bucky gets up, grabbing jeans and a tee. “I don’t know how long I’ll be down there.”

“Doesn’t matter. When you come back, there will be a plate waiting.” Throwing on a hoodie, Bucky leans in kissing Steve and smiling softly at the rumpled hair and sleepy face.

“I love you.” He heads for the door.

“Mr. President?” Bucky turns at the door. “I love you too.”

The Sit Room doors open and the Chiefs come to attention. Bucky comes in, hair in every direction. Try as he might, making the walk down, he can’t get it to lay flat. He waves at everyone to sit. “What have we got?”

Admiral Fitzwallace brings the intel up on the screen. “At 2:37 AM, the Russian Military, about 150,000 troops started moving to the Mongolian border. Our intelligence tells us it’s not just troops, there are about 20,000 tanks and armored vehicles.”

The President opens the file in front of him. “Mark, what do your sources tell you?”

Director Ferguson sighs. “My sources are telling me that the number of troops is grossly underestimated.”

“This is about Kazakhstan and the oil, isn’t it?” There are several nods around the table. “They’re coming in through Mongolia to what? Try and throw everyone off to the real goal?”

“That would be my guess, Mr. President.” Fitz doesn’t look happy and most definitely looks concerned.

The President looks at Sam, who was a pilot in the ground war from hell. “Sam?” Now and then, Sam will get that haunted look that Bucky remembers. He’s one of the greatest tactical minds that Bucky’s ever known, but even heroes suffer from PTSD.

Sam lowers his voice, making it just loud enough for the President and Fitz to hear him. “Mr. President, they’ll make it through Mongolia in less than a week. The Kazakhstan army knows they are coming, they’ll be ready with their own army. This is going to get brutal.”

“What’s your recommendation, Admiral?” The President goes through the file with Fitz at the screen. The only one that disagrees with what is being presented is Dr. McNally. But she and Fitz fight like brother and sister on the best of days, so this isn’t anything new.

“We believe the Russian army is going to make their way Southwest through the desert and steppe regions of Mongolia, crossing the border here.” He points to the lower southwest region of the map. “The Mongolian government, such as it is, has given us permission to set up a neutral zone, blocking the Russians from gaining access to Kazakhstan. They’ll be pinned in by the mountain region on the western border of Mongolia and our troops would block the only entry point.” Fitz is looking hard at the President because they all know what this means.

“So, how many of our troops are we talking about?” It’s too damn early for this shit and Bucky just wishes he was back upstairs with Steve. Maybe he is and this is a nightmare that he’ll wake up from.

“The first wave would be 25,000, but over the next few weeks that number would increase.” Nancy stands next to Fitz as he gives the information because if this happens, they need a united front.

“Increase to what?” The President knows before he even asks.

“In the first two weeks, 75,000 and by the end of six weeks, 175,000.” If ever there was a time that the President wants to use the word ‘fuck,’ this is that time.

Getting up, the President goes to the map. “The Russians know we’re going to have to stop them.” Nancy nods, seeing President Barnes putting all the pieces in place. “This isn’t just about the oil. This is about us.”

“Yes, sir. But if we do nothing…”

“Then they’ll make it about the oil.” He looks over at Nancy who is nodding again. Looking back at the NSC members. “Deploy the first wave.” Fitz nods at the Major by the phone. “I’ll be in my office.”

“Thank you, Mr. President.” He hears admiration in their voices because this was a hard call, one that means entrenching themselves on foreign soil for a long time.

On their way back up the stairs, Sam is quiet for as long as he can maintain control. Finally, he has to break the silence. “You did the right thing.”

Silence follows the statement, but as they reach the office, the President turns to his friend. “I need you to call Tony and Pete in. I’m going to make a statement later this morning. Call Nat in and tell her she’s going to have to brief after my statement.” Sam nods, knowing the President needs to process what he just committed the United States to. Closing the door between the two offices, he starts making calls. By eight, everyone is in their offices with briefs on the situation. Nat is sitting with the President going over everything. Somehow, everyone, including Wanda and Pepper are at their desks. Sam doesn’t know who called secondary staff, but it reinforces his belief in this group of people to get anything done and would do anything for the President.

Wanda goes up to the residence and finds Steve in the kitchen prepping for dinner. When he looks up to greet her, he sees the look on her face. She’s here for a suit, but knows she’s got to let Steve know the current situation. “What’s happened?” She gives him a rundown of what she knows, which isn’t as much as Sam, but enough. Heading to the bedroom, Steve goes through a mental list. Wanda watches, smiling. When Steve turns, holding a deep blue suit, he stops. “What?”

She shakes her head, not sure how to say it. “You two belong together. It’s like, I don’t know. Like both of you were moving through life before and now you’re living it together.”

Steve hangs the suit over the door, and turns back for a shirt, tie, and shoes. “He’s more than I thought he would be. He’s not just a politician, he’s good, descent, moral man.”

“We all think the same thing about you.” He heads into the bathroom for socks and an undershirt from the dresser.

Coming out, he puts everything into a small bag, looking at the tie. Pulling it back out of the bag, he looks at it again. “I’m not sure about this.” He leans into the wardrobe, grabbing a second one. “I’ll go down with you. I need to see his mood to know which one he’ll want.” Steve gets the suit and shoes while Wanda carries the bag. She’s still smiling.

The Oval is in chaos with Tony, Pete, and the President talking over the message. The tech people are setting up with cables all over the place. Sam and Nat are quietly discussing the later brief and Pepper is having the President sign something. Rhodey is coordinating with the tech people for the best lighting and angles. It doesn’t look like a major holiday, but that’s the life of The President of the United States and by extension, Steve. Steve wouldn’t trade anything about this life though.

Steve comes over, pulling the President aside. “Let’s get you dressed for this.” They go into Sam’s office, closing off the doors. “Are you okay?” Steve asks as he’s pulling the hoodie over the President’s head.

“I don’t know how to be okay in situations like this.” Steve just nods, helping Bucky undress. They don’t talk because Steve knows that Bucky needs to focus and process what he has to say to the country. Once in his suit, Steve pulls out the ties. One a deep red and one deeper blue than the suit. Holding them up, he looks into Bucky’s eyes, who is staring at Steve like he’s never seen him before.

“What?” He puts the deep red tie away, looping the solid blue one around Bucky’s neck and sets about tying it.

“I don’t even know what to say to you right now.” Steve finishes the perfect Windsor knot, smoothing it down. He then pulls the pomade out and starts on Bucky’s hair.

“What’s to say? You need someone to take care of this stuff today, so I did. I’ll stay until after your speech, then I’ll go back up and finish dinner.” Running the comb through the President’s hair, he gets it just so and smiles.

“I don’t deserve you.” He’s looking at Steve in awe.

“Then who does?” Steve’s being cheeky and Bucky knows and loves it.

Chuckling, he leans in, kissing Steve lightly. “Good point. Guess I’ll just have to keep you.”

Nudging the President back to the Oval, Nat sees him and nods. Coming to Steve, she elbows him lightly. “You did good. The colors are perfect for what he has to do.” 

“When he’s done, I’m going to head back up and finish dinner. You guys want to stay?” She seems surprised at the question. “Becca, Ian and the kids went to his parents this year, so it was just going to be us. There’s going to be more than enough if all of you get hungry, you should come fix a plate.”

The President puts out the statement and as always, he’s masterful with his language. Steve takes the casual clothes back up with him and finishes dinner. He’s alone with his thoughts for most of the day. This is how their holidays are going to be. This is always a possibility for any special occasion and Steve can’t imagine being anywhere else.

Bucky spends more time in the Sit Room than he does in his office that day, but around 7:30, he heads up to the residence. What he finds, he isn’t expecting. His whole staff, with the exception of Sam because he was in the Sit Room too, everyone is sitting around, eating. “What did I miss?”

Steve’s up and hugging him before Bucky has time to really take in the scene. “I missed you. Is everything okay enough for you to be here? I can bring a plate to the office if you need me to.”

Love is one thing, but in that moment, Bucky has a different realization: he can’t live without Steve.

The next several weeks are tough and busy. The President has to be in his office for nearly 18 hours a day and Steve is left to finish the preparations for the wedding. Two weeks before there’s a problem with the flowers. Instead of bothering the President with the decision, he rethinks their choice and comes up with a solution. The wedding planner doesn’t like his solution and they have words, but once he explains that his choice was a favorite of his mother, the planner acquiesces. A week before the wedding, the suits are delivered and Bucky’s is the wrong color. Steve gets on the phone, calling the tailor in New York, and goes into ‘fix this or I’ll come down there’ mode. He doesn’t bother Bucky or Pepper, or Sam or Nat or even Wanda. None of them can spare the time or energy to deal with any of this.

Steve hasn’t seen his fiancé since the mess with Russia started and it’s getting lonely. On the rare occasions that Steve _thinks_ Bucky slept in the bed, he’s gone before Steve wakes up. He’s watched from a distance as the decisions start to physically take their toll on his fiancé. The few times that he’s tried to go and bring lunch to Bucky, he ends up having to leave it with Wanda. He’s not even sure if Bucky is getting the food. 

Four days before the wedding, in the cold of December, he sits in the garden with cocoa. Thor, Carol, and Phil stand around and Steve feels bad that he pulled them outside, but he needs time to think. This wedding couldn’t come at a worse time for the President. Is this instance, he’s not Bucky, he’s the President.

Pulling out his phone, he dials Scott. “Hey Steve, what’s up? I’m going to be there in two days. Miss me that much?” He’s chuckling, but when Steve doesn’t return the humor, he stops. “Steve?”

Sighing deeply, Steve plows forward. “I need to get my thoughts out Scott, so I just need you to listen. Is that okay?”

“It’s okay, shoot.”

“This wedding is happening at a really bad time. When we planned the date, we didn’t know this whole Russia thing was going to happen. I don’t see Bucky and to be honest, I’m not sure he’s coming to bed most nights. He’s focused, as he should be, but I don’t think we should be doing this now. It’s four days out and that’s enough time to have the staff make the calls to all the foreign dignitaries that are planning on coming. I know that Bucky isn’t thinking about this wedding and if he is, I’m sure he’s thinking that he doesn’t have time for it. He doesn’t have time to stop what’s important for something this frivolous. Scott, for his sake, I think we need to call this off or postpone it or something. I don’t know.”

Steve doesn’t see the three agents looking at each other in concern. “Steve, is that what you want?”

Leaning forward, Steve sits the cup on the ground, resting his elbows on his knees. “No, it isn’t what I want, but I think it’s what he needs. And he needs me to make this choice so he doesn’t have to.”

Thor looks over at Carol, who nods then to Phil, giving him the go ahead. Phil quietly slips away while Steve talks to his friend. “Steve, listen to me. If he didn’t think this was the right time, wouldn’t he have one of the staff talk to you?”

Now Steve chuckles, but it sounds sad. “No, he wouldn’t. He’d do this, even when there isn’t time for it, because he knows I want it. Scott, he hasn’t slept more than a couple of hours a night since it started. I’m surprised he isn’t sick. Do you really think he has the energy to go through two days of festivities and remember his vows, while trying to keep an eye on this situation?”

There’s a huff from the other end of the phone. “No, I guess he doesn’t. How are you going to handle this?”

Steve looks up at the blue sky. “I’m going to have the staff start to make calls and when that’s done, I’m going to tell him. I’ll go to the damn Sit Room if I have to, but he needs this off his plate.”

“Do you need me to come down? I can be there this afternoon to help.”

“Not today. I need to get this ball rolling today and have the conversation with him.” He pauses, thinking about it. “Maybe I’ll come to you. It might be good if he doesn’t have to split his time thinking about me.”

The Sit Room is tense because the armies are clashing, but not to the degree that anyone thought. Still, any tension is bad in these situations. The door opens and one of the guards comes in, whispering in Sam’s ear. He looks up, shocked and confused, but excuses himself. In the foyer, Agent Phil Coulson looks nervous and upset.

“Agent, what’s going on?” Phil is pacing setting everyone in the foyer on edge. “Agent?”

Phil squares his shoulders, looking Sam dead in the eye. “Sir, there’s a problem and if something isn’t done in the next few minutes, the President isn’t going to be having a wedding.” He relays everything from the phone call in the garden that he heard.

“So, Steve wants to call this off because he doesn’t want the President to take his focus off this crisis.” Phil is nodding even though it wasn’t a question. “Shit.”

“Shit is correct, sir.” Sam goes back into the room, pulling the President up out of his chair while speaking quietly to him.

They come out of the Sit Room and Bucky looks devastated. “Where is he?”

Phil taps his earpiece asking. “He’s set up with part of the staff in the State Dining Room. They’re bringing in more phone lines and tables.”

The President looks annoyed. “Like hell they are.” And he takes off running. He throws the doors to the dining room open, shocking Steve, who is giving instructions, into silence. “Listen to me you stubborn, beautiful, pain in my ass, you will _not_ make these calls, you will _not_ cancel this wedding, and you will _stop_ being so self-sacrificing. You are allowed to have what you want.” He pulls Steve in, kissing the living daylights out of him in front of everyone. “And I’m allowed to have what I want, and that, for your information, is you.”

There are giggles and sniggers all around the room. “But Bucky…”

“Don’t ‘but Bucky’ me, Steven. The reason I’ve been so focused on this is because when everyone starts arriving, I wanted to have the time to enjoy it. I have been doing this for us.” Reaching up, he caresses Steve’s cheek. “For you. So I can spend the time with you, enjoying the festivities.”

It then occurs to Steve that someone told on him. He looks over, seeing Phil. Frowning at the man, Phil just grins. “Then I think you should get back to work.”

Sam steps in. “Actually, things aren’t going to change in the next couple of hours and you haven’t been sleeping enough, sir. I think you should try to get some rest.”

Bucky starts to argue, then looks at Sam. Knowing him as long as he has, Bucky knows what he’s doing. “I guess I’m being sent to nap time.” He takes Steve’s hand. “Nap with me?” Steve squeezes the President’s hand and smirks.

Nap time turns into something much more intimate. It’s been almost two weeks since they have had time for this and Bucky isn’t going to let it go to waste. Bucky relishes the feel of Steve against him, moving slow and languid inside the poet. Kissing skin and whispering words of devotion against the man’s lips. Steve answers with cries of euphoria, clinging to Bucky with everything he has; no desire to let this stolen moment go. 

Wrapped around each other, sweaty, but elated, Bucky can feel himself dozing off after. “Sleep.” Steve’s hushed voice makes him smile in a way that he knows he hasn’t in weeks.

“I’ve missed you and I’m sorry I haven’t been around.” With his head resting on Steve’s chest, he feels the poet embrace him tighter.

“It can’t be helped. You have a country to run. Things are okay. We’re okay.” Thinking about what he almost did, Steve feels guilty. “I’m sorry about today.”

Bucky sits up, looking down at this man who thinks more about what Bucky’s been going through, than what he’s been put through. “Don’t.” Reaching up, he brushed a stray hair away from Steve’s forehead. “You were doing it because you thought I needed you to. I don’t think that anyone has really thought about what I needed since all this started.”

Steve smiles, but there’s something sad about it. “I was just trying to take some things off your plate, so you wouldn’t have to think about anything else.”

Leaning in, Bucky kisses him. “That’s why I need you and this to happen.” Laying back down, Bucky just breathes. “Tell me what’s been going on.”

Steve huffs a laugh. “Well, I had to change the flowers and your suit came in wrong. The pastry chef tried to make a filling for the cake with macadamia nuts.”

“Aliah is allergic to those.” Bucky buries his face in Steve’s pec.

“I know that and now so does he.” Bucky huffs. “President Macron can’t be here, but his wife will be. She’s coming in tomorrow night and I was going to have dinner with her.”

“You really like her don’t you?” Bucky chuckles.

“I do. I’m not really sure what to do with the Prime Minister of Japan. His staff is a bit pushy when it comes to traditions. He seems to think that he should upstage the grooms.” Bucky laughs outright at that. “I’m tempted to let Wanda take charge of that.”

“What does she want to do?”

Steve barks a laugh. “I’m not going to tell you because it gives you plausible deniability.” They laugh together about that. “Don’t worry about anything. It’s all under control.”

“But how are you? Really?”

“Tired, but also excited.” Bucky’s arm tightens around Steve’s waist. “I’m getting to marry the man of my dreams. Didn’t anyone tell you that?”

“I seem to remember something about that in a voicemail.” Bucky rolls himself on top of Steve.

Scott arrives the next day, midmorning, and hugs Steve, grinning brightly. “I’m going to assume since I didn’t see anything in the news, that the wedding is still a go.”

Steve looks down embarrassed. “Yeah, he found out what I was up to and put a stop to it.” They laugh all the way into the residence. “Are you hungry or anything?”

“I could eat.” Steve shows him to his room in the residence and then how to get from there to the kitchen. “This place is unreal.” He notices how the agents keep following them. “Are these guys always with you?”

Steve turns, smiling at Thor, Carol and Phil. “Yeah, these guys are my constant shadows now. It takes a little getting used to, but they’re also really good people.” Steve checks his watch as they get to the kitchen. He turns to Thor. “When is shift change today?”

“We’re here until 4, but we’ve already coordinated with second shift about your dinner tonight.” Steve nods, leaving the agents outside the door and heading through the living room, to the kitchen.

“What dinner tonight?” Scott plops down in a seat at the table.

“I have dinner with Mrs. Macron tonight. I want you to go with me, if you don’t mind.” Steve sits a plate of vegetables and hummus on the table.

Scott takes some and halfway through chewing, freezes. “Wait! You want me to go to dinner with you and the President of France’s wife?”

“Yeah, you don’t have to, but it…”

Scott cuts in. “Are you kidding? This is who you hang out with now! Of course I’ll go!”

They have a quick snack, then Steve starts fixing a sandwich and filling small containers with veggies and hummus. Packing everything into a cooling bag, he puts the rest of the food away. “Let’s go drop this off.”

They head back through the residence, down the colonnade, and towards the Oval Office. As they get closer and Scott can start seeing in the windows, he realizes where they are headed and stops. Steve halts his walk and turns back to his best friend. “Steve, where are we going?”

“To drop this off to Bucky. He forgets to eat unless I bring him something.” Scott’s still frozen in his tracks. “Scott you haven’t met him in person yet.”

Scott shakes his head, taking Steve’s bicep. “Steve, my clueless friend, you’re taking me to the Oval Office to meet The President of the United States.”

“No, I’m taking you to meet my fiancé, Bucky.”

Scott shakes his head. “Who happens to be The President of the United States and works out of the Oval Office.”

Steve pulls his friend along until they get to the outside door to the outer office. The guard opens the door for them and Scott barks a laugh. “What?”

“This is your life now, I guess. It’s just weird.”

“Mr. President, you’re going to be late.” Pepper stands in the door of the Oval Office, giving a very disappointed look to the President, who is reading through a report Sam brought him earlier.

“What time it is?” He looks down at his watch and jumps from the chair.

Now Pepper starts smirking. “Yes sir, it’s that late.”

“Did we hear back from Congress?” Putting the report back on his desk, he takes his glasses off and tucks them into his pocket.

“Yes Mr. President and since you are the first to get married while in office, since Woodrow Wilson, Congress has decided that it’s only fair that you not only accept the wedding gifts from your wedding guests, but enjoy them with their blessing.” The President sighs with relief. He really thought that Congress would insist that he turn over the gifts from the dignitaries to the White House Gift Unit, but hoped for Steve’s sake that they would be able to keep some.

“That’s surprising.” It’s no secret that the President has an adversarial relationship with the Republican Congress.

“It is, but also very nice of them.” She ushers him out of the room and across the outer office to the Mural Room, where Steve is waiting. “Now, you two behave yourselves and be nice to the guests.”

They spend the next three hours being presented with everything from a historic book of poetry from Spain to an antique vase from Denmark. The last guest of the day is Mrs. Macron, who formally shakes the President’s hand, but hugs the stuffing out of Steve. She presents the two men with a silver champaign bucket, a very fine bottle of French Champaign, and a box of decadent chocolates. She has a few private words with the President, that makes him blush and has Steve curious about the exchange.

“You wanna tell me what that was about?” Bucky blushes again.

“She wanted me to know that she understands that we can’t have a honeymoon yet, but we can have a very special wedding night with the gift she brought.” He clears his throat and gives Steve a side eye.

“I see, so after the reception…”

“Yeah, after the reception.” Steve chuckles at the President’s embarrassment and wonders what else the woman said.

The night before the wedding, the President is on his way to the Sit Room where Sam is having a conversation with the members of the NSC. The rehearsal had been earlier in the day, after the presentation of gifts, and President James B. Barnes had been walking around ever since with a dreamy, wistful look on his face. Sam didn’t want him to lose that, so he’s trying to make the counsel understand how tomorrow needs to play out. “I’m not saying, ladies and gentlemen, that I won’t drag him down here, but if there’s a way that we could keep everything off his desk until after tomorrow night, it would be a great help. He’s purposely not having a honeymoon because of this job. Can we agree that he deserves at least one night free from this responsibility?”

“You realize that if something…” Nancy is sometimes a real hardass about things and Sam likes her because of it, but in this case, he just can’t get behind her ‘what-if’ rhetoric.

“Yes Nancy, I understand there are certain situations that call for his presence, but we don’t need to whisper every little thing in his ear.” The doors open and President Barnes walks in, still looking dreamy eyed.

He takes his seat, opening the file, and looks up at the table. Some are smiling and others are smirking. “Alright, let’s get to work.”

Steve, Scott, Wanda, and her brother Pietro are in the sitting area of Scott’s assigned room, wine glasses in hand with a movie playing softly in the background. Scott looks incredulous. “Wait, wait, wait, you’re telling me the first night you met the President of the United States, you kissed him in the Oval Office?”

Wanda and Pietro are sniggering into their wine and Steve has the decency to look embarrassed. “In my defense…”

Pietro barks a laugh. “Like you have a defense other than he’s pretty.”

Steve snorts. “Well, in my defense, he is very pretty.” The room falls into a fit of laughter.

There’s a knock on Scott’s door and a head pops into view. “Sir, Ms. Romanov would like to word with you.”

“Thor!” Steve gets up, coming to the large blond and hugging him. The Agent knows how buzzed Steve is by his break in protocol. “When are you and Carol and Phil off shift?”

“In about 15 minutes, sir.” Thor looks over at the others, who are trying very hard not to laugh again.

“And then you’re going to come and have a glass of wine with us, right?” Steve trips back over to the sofa, plopping down next to Wanda.

“Sir, you know…”

Steve waves him off. “I’m ordering the three of you to come have some wine.” Steve quirks an eyebrow and Thor can’t help but grin.

“Yes Sir, should I send Ms. Romanov in?” Steve nods and Nat comes through the door and stops to giggle at what she finds.

All four of them are in pajama pants, in varying degrees of ridiculousness. There’s Chinese food spread across the coffee table and a half eaten cheesecake. There are four forks planted in the top of the cheesecake and no plates in sight. “This is what you’re doing for a bachelor party? I’m sorely disappointed in this.”

“Nat, what’s got you up so late the night before you have to look ravishing at my wedding?” That causes her to snort and she readily grabs the glass of wine that Wanda got up and poured for her.

“Well, I was going to ask you how you felt about a brief statement to the press tomorrow morning and a short Q & A, but you’re going to be hung over, so that’s not a good idea.” He looks up confused.

“I thought you were mad at all of them.” Steve flops over the other way on the sofa, with his head in Scott’s lap.

“They’ve been very apologetic and all but one of the papers retracted their story about you and Scott and offered an apology. Although if any of them saw you now, they might believe it.” Steve looks up at Scott and gives him an air smooch. Scott returns it with heart eyes. “Jesus, you two are the reason my job is so hard.”

Thor, Carol, and Phil do join them and before the night is over, Tony and Peter find their way up. With the President in the Sit Room, they have nowhere else to be. By 2 AM, Nat ushers Steve down the hall to the bedroom he’ll be sleeping in for the night. Tucking him in, he grins up at her. “I get to marry the man of my dreams tomorrow.”

The insanity for Steve starts around 10, so he gets almost a full eight hours of sleep. Scott knocks on his door around 9, coming in with a cup of coffee and a bagel. Steve’s sitting up in bed, looking wide eyed and confused. “What’s up? You look like a tree full of owls.”

“I’m getting married today.” Scott’s laugh rings through the room. “I just mean, this is really happening. Jesus Scott! I’m marrying The President of the United States!”

Scott sits gently on the bed, handing the coffee and bagel over. “No Steven, you are marrying Bucky Barnes today. He has a job unlike what most of us can comprehend, but he’s still the same guy you said yes to.”

Scott can tell he’s getting through to his friend, but Steve’s a little further out in the weeds and needs to be reined in. “I said yes to him on our way to a State Dinner! Who does that?”

“Well apparently you do, Steve.” Steve’s head drops to his chest. “Hey, hey, look at me.”

Slowly the blond’s head comes up. “Most of the people at the wedding I don’t even care about. They just got invited because of what Bucky does. I mean, who cares if someone doesn’t want to sit next to someone else. This is my goddamn wedding and they should just sit there and shut the hell up.”

Scott grins. “There he is.” He reaches over patting Steve’s arm. “There’s the little asshole I remember.” 

Steve nearly spits his coffee at that. “Thanks Scott. I needed that.”

“Anytime buddy.” He gets up to check that Steve has everything ready in the bathroom. “Do you remember that you told Nat last night that you’d talk to the press at 11?”

“I WHAT!?”

Bucky wakes, reaching over for Steve. Finding an empty bed, he sits bolt upright. The door opens and Sam comes in carrying a tray. “Mr. President?”

Bucky looks around panicked. “It wasn’t a dream was it? Steve’s real? I’m getting married today?”

For the first time in a very long time, Sam comes to the bed, sitting the tray down on the end, and taking a seat next to his friend. “Bucky, it’s okay. It’s real and happening. He just slept down the hall last night. You two had some idiotic idea about wedding traditions.”

He lets out a breath and leans his head back. “Thank god.

“Wow, you really had a moment there, didn’t you?” Sam looks on concerned. Then the look changes and Bucky knows it for what it is.

“Yes, I did have a moment before I was fully awake that all of this has been a dream. And yes, I realize just how co-dependent that makes me.” Sam grins now. “If I’m going to be depended on something, shouldn’t it be something like Steve and not alcohol?”

Sam really laughs now and picks up the tray, sitting it on Bucky’s lap. “Eat something. You have a long day, Mr. President.”

As he takes a sip of coffee, Bucky stops. “You were really worried about me.” Sam quirks and eyebrow in question. “You haven’t called me Bucky since I won the election.”

Sam blushes. “I didn’t think you caught that.” Getting up, he decides he needs to change the topic. “Your boy agreed to a quick Q&A with the press this morning.”

Bucky stops chewing, moving the tray to get up. “He what?”

Sam nods. “Get your plate. Let’s watch.” They sit, Bucky on the sofa, stretch out and Sam in the chair. Bucky told Steve he didn’t want to have a stylist, since he had Nat, so his day is starting a little later.

Steve comes on screen, looking bright eyed and happy. The press starts asking him questions, but he can’t keep up with who is asking what. Natasha steps in, calling out names. Bucky sees her place a hand on Steve’s arm and the younger man relax. “Katie.”

“Mr. Rogers, what are you and the President wearing today?”

“Oh…uh…a dark blue and burgundy tux.” Nat cracks a smile at that. She whispers something in the poet’s ear and he blushes. “Oh, you meant, who made the suits.” Katie nods. “Beyond Bespoke did both tuxes.”

They are writing furiously when Nat calls the next name. “Mark.”

“Did you and the President make all the wedding choices together?”

Steve looks down at Nat and she nods with an encouraging look. “No, actually the President has been really busy with…well I’m sure you all know what he’s been doing. Anyway, he told me that I should make any of the decisions.”

Nat can see the wheels turning in their heads. They’re going to have to get this question out of the way. “John.”

“Mr. Rogers, are you saying that you didn’t consult the President on any of the wedding planning? Don’t you think he had a right to make some of the choices?”

Steve sighs because no one really understands their relationship. “I spoke to Bucky early on and he told me that he didn’t care what the wedding looks like as long as he got to marry me. I feel the same way and if I’d had my way, we would have gone to Vegas and found an Elvis impersonator months and months ago.” That gets a laugh and even the most hardened reporter softens a little towards Steve.

Nat takes one last questions. “Jake.”

“Yeah, Mr. Rogers, is it true that you and the President won’t be taking a honeymoon?”

“Yeah, that’s true, but it’s not like the President’s job allows time for that. I don’t really care as long as I get to marry him.”

Bucky melts into the sofa. “I don’t think I could love him anymore than I do right now.”

“You two are ridiculous.” Bucky just keeps grinning at the TV.

Nat leads Steve back into the building. “I’m surprise you allowed them to do that considering they aren’t allowed at the wedding or reception.”

She smiles, but there’s something wicked in it. “I decided to throw them a bone while also reminding them that this isn’t fodder for their papers.” She stops him in mid-stride. “This is yours and the President’s wedding day and it should be as special as it can be.” Steve kisses her temple and he heads up to the residence to get ready.

Scott whistles when Steve comes out of the bathroom. Besides the State Dinner tux that Steve has hanging in his closet, this is the most expensive suit he’s ever had. The cut is slim and it hugs every inch of his 6’2 frame in ways that should send Bucky into heart palpitations. Steve’s suit is a deep burgundy jacket, with black lapels and a black vest. “Damn, you did good on the tux, man.”

Steve smiles, checking the mirror one more time. He checks his hair, newly cut and the trim of his beard. “Bucky’s is a dark midnight blue.”

“Man, I am telling you, he’s going to take one look at you and pass out.” Scott’s tux is a deep burgundy, but a more traditional cut.

“You have the ring?” Scott pats his pocket and pulls out the ring. “Okay, I think we’re ready then.” Steve’s spent the day with the stylist, who had originally argued against the tux he’d selected, but when she sees him coming out of the room even she’s impressed.

As they make their way from the residence to the East Room where the ceremony will be held, Steve starts to feel jittery. Thor, Carol, and Phil follow them and are joined by other agents along the way. When they arrive, the stylist puts Steve and Scott in a small office just off the hallway. The agents take up position outside the door. Carol cuts her eyes over at Thor. “Damn.”

Thor holds in the laugh that threatens to come out, but Phil gives a small snort. “I must say that I wasn’t expecting to start questioning my sexuality today.” Thor’s words cause an actual snort to sneak out of Phil and Carol.

“Same here, but don’t ever tell my wife I said that.” Thor sniggers at his partner’s forlorn look.

Phil maintains his position at on the other side of the hall, but adds, “Someone needs to make sure there’s and oxygen tank for the President.”

Steve’s inside the office, pacing back and forth when a quiet knock startles him. “Yeah?”

The door cracks open and Natasha steps in with Wanda, Pietro, and Pepper. Pepper gets misty eyed. “Oh Steve, you look amazing.”

He hugs everyone. “Yeah?”

Wanda smacks his shoulder. “Are you kidding? I thought these suits were a good idea when you showed me, but seeing it on you, WOW.”

Bucky has spent the day trying to avoid having any kind of talk with anyone. He’s excited, but nervous. The concern isn’t about himself, the concern is for Steve. He wants today to be perfect and everything Steve envisioned, but around 2, he’s pulled into the Situation Room. Just once he wants to have a full day of just him and Steve. Just once, he wants Steve to have his undivided attention, but that doesn’t seem to be the way the day is going to go.

What he isn’t expecting is to walk into the Sit Room and have the Joint Chiefs raising a glass to him. He blushes at the sentiment and picks up the glass left at his chair. “Mr. President, we want to wish you congratulations and many happy years together.”

The President raises his glass. “Thank you for this. It means more than you know.”

Fitz hands him a gift. “From all of us.”

The President turns to Sam. “You knew what this was about and had me believing I was going to be late to my own wedding.”

Sam grins. “I was just the messenger. This was their idea.” They spend nearly an hour chatting and then Bucky heads up to get showered and changed. The wedding starts at four and he’s going to be in his place and ready early.

At 3:15, he stands in front of the mirror looking at what Steve’s done. The door opens and Sam comes in with Natasha and Tony. Sam freezes and Tony comes over to walk a circle around the President. “This was Steve’s choice?” Bucky nods, waiting to see what the reaction is. “Holy fucking hell.” Bucky’s tux is the same as Steve’s, but with a deep blue jacket. “Mr. President, no disrespect intended, but you are hot.”

Bucky barks a laugh and turns to Sam, who’s known him the longest. “You are going to be the best looking man in that room today and since I’m going to be there, that’s saying something.”

The door opens again and Becca comes in. She sees Bucky, sobs and runs to him. “My god you look amazing.” Bucky holds her close until she gets herself under control. Pulling away, she searches his face for something. “You’re happy? He makes you happy?”

“Yeah, he’s more than I thought I would ever have. He’s everything.” She pats his cheek the way their mother used to. “I just wish Mom and Dad were here to meet him.”

At 3:40 they make their way down the Grand Staircase. When the music starts, Bucky and Sam make their way down the aisle and into position. As he passes, Bucky winks at Aliah who giggles and waves. Everyone is seated when Becca gets up and makes her way back down the aisle. Scott nods at Bucky and wants to whistle again at how the President looks. 

Becca knocks on the office door where Steve is now waiting by himself. Opening the door, she gasps. “Next time I need to dress Ian, I’m calling you.” Steve laughs, kissing her cheek. “You ready to do this?”

“I’ve been ready since I met him.” She holds out her hand and he takes it.

At exactly four they stand ready. “I know I’m not your ma, Steve, but thank you for letting me do this.”

He squeezes her hand and she laces their fingers together. “Thank you for agreeing.”

There hasn’t been a day since they met that Sam hasn’t seen Bucky make heart eyes at Steve or when thinking about the young man, but when he comes down the aisle, holding Becca’s hand, it’s a whole new look. James Buchannan Barnes is Sam’s best friend. He’s got a quick mind, a once in a lifetime kind of brain. Bucky Barnes is funny, passionate, and kind, but he’s always seemed a little separate from everyone else. Today, Sam sees whatever that separatist mentality has always been, slip away and something new and profound clicks into place. In Sam’s mind this isn’t about being co-dependent, it’s about finding a soul mate.

President Barnes tears up when he sees Steve. He can’t believe he gets to spend his life with the vision that is walking down the aisle on his sister’s arm. When they reach him, she kisses Steve’s cheek and leans in to kiss Bucky’s too. Before pulling away to sit, she leans into his ear. “You screw this up and I’ll kick your ass myself.”

Bucky chuckles while taking Steve’s hand. “Hi.”

Steve blushes. “Hi yourself. You look incredible.”

Before Bucky can respond, the Chief Judge starts her spill. Bucky and Steve tune her out, just staring at each other in wonder and appreciation. They reach the vows and the Chief Justice looks at Bucky. “Mr. President.”

Bucky has both of Steve’s hands, caressing the knuckles of each. It takes him a minute to look up, but when he does, Steve catches his breath at the look of adoration shining from his soon to be husband’s eyes. “Steve, when I walked into Sam’s office that night, the night we met, I knew that everything I ever wanted or needed was standing in front of me. You looked terrified, but more than that, you were so beautiful. Listening to you rant at me about landmines, just made me love you more.” Steve chuckles and tightens his grip on Bucky’s hands. “I never thought about making promises that I couldn’t keep. If I was going to break my word, I just didn’t give it. Steven Grant Rogers, I promise to hold you in my heart no matter what the job requires of me. I have many people that I respect,” He looks out at the people that work with and for him, but are also his family, “but none I respect more than you. I promise to cherish every minute we have together, even when we aren’t together, I will cherish where you live.” He pulls Steve’s hands up and puts them over his heart. I treasure what we have and have learned from you how to shut up and listen instead of bulldozing over others. I will adore you and hold you above all others for the time we have together. But mostly, I swear on my life that I will love you til the end of time and through whatever comes after. I’ve never met anyone like you, I don’t think there is anyone else like you. And when I can come home to you every night my life and every decision I had to make that day makes since. It’s all for you. Everything is for you.”

Steve sniffles as discreetly as he can, but Bucky sees it and reaches up to wipe away a stray tear. Justice Lane smiles. “That was very well done, Mr. President.” Bucky and Steve both chuckle. “Mr. Rogers, you’re up.”

Steve smiles at her and turns to Bucky. “Well, I suddenly feel inadequate.” Bucky leans in, kissing Steve’s cheek. “My Ma used to tell me that someday, someone would come along and really see me. She told me he would sweep me off my feet and I didn’t have to worry because he’d be there for me.” Steve’s shoulders sag for just a second and Bucky knows he’s missing his mother. Squaring his shoulders again, Steve clears his throat. “You came into my life and instead of sweeping me off my feet Buck, you knocked me off of them. It’s no secret to anyone that you’re the man of my dreams and every day you prove it true again and again. I’ve always respected you, always believed you to be a good, decent man, but I didn’t think I’d ever have to chance to have you confirm it. Then you walked into Sam’s office and validated everything I believed.” Steve’s losing himself, becoming anxious. Scott reaches forward from his position behind Steve, gently placing a hand on his back. “I’ve never met anyone like you Bucky, you’re so good, so true to your morals, so good to me. Everything I have and everything I am I’m giving to you today because I trust you to take care of me in ways I didn’t know I needed. My ma would love you the way only a mother can and I love you in a way that only a husband can. I’ll stand strong next to you, give you strength when you need me to, never doubt you, and hold you in my heart for all the days of my life.” Reaching up, Steve cups Bucky’s cheek, wiping away the tears that have gathered there. “I love you James Buchannan Barnes.”

“Well, you two seem perfectly matched.” The audience chuckles, especially those that have seen these two together day after day. “Do the best men have the rings?” Sam pulls out his and Scott does the same. “Mr. Rogers, place the ring on the President’s finger.”

Steve takes the ring, slipping it to the second knuckle. “With this ring, I thee wed.”

Justice Lane smirks. “Beating me to the punch makes me think you’re eager.” That causes all four men standing nearby to laugh.

“Sorry.” Steve blushes and Bucky looks down at the ring that Steve chose. It’s a combination of a dark wood encased in black metal. It speaks to Steve’s strength and resiliency. 

“No, no, it’s quite alright.” She looks at Bucky. “Mr. President, place the ring on Steve’s finger and repeat after me.” He does as he’s told, watching his father’s ring slide onto Steve’s finger. “With this ring, I thee wed.”

He repeats the words, then lifts Steve’s finger to his lips and kisses it with reverence. Looking up into Steve’s eyes Bucky knows this is what his life was meant to be. Here in this moment with this man. “I love you, Stevie.”

The Chief Justice lets out a sigh of contentment. “What we’ve witness here today, let no one undo. Gentlemen, you may kiss your husband.” The kiss is light and chaste, but for both men it’s a new sensation. As they pull away, eyes locked, Bucky winks causing Steve to giggle. Foreheads resting together for just a second, they turn to the crowd. “It is my great honor to present for the first time, President James and Mr. Steven Barnes.”

Linking their fingers together, Bucky pulls Steve back down the aisle while the crowd cheers. As they get to the hallway, Bucky pulls him in and kisses him in a much more intimate way. “God I love you so much.”

Steve throws his head back and laughs with a freedom that he knows he’s never felt before. “I love you too, husband.”

Bucky’s eyes dilate and he nuzzles into Steve’s neck. “You keep talking like that and we won’t make it to dinner.”

The next part of the evening is twofold. There’s a dinner set up at the OEOB in the Indian Treaty Room and then back to the White House for dancing and cake in the State Dining Room. It was decided, much to the uproar with the Secret Service that the President and his new husband would walk to the OEOB. Even though it’s a mere 5 minute walk, it’s still a logistical nightmare to set up. When the President informed Ron of the choice, it became an all hands on deck situation. Every agent involved will line the route along with the agents responsible for Eagle and Falcon surrounding their charges. Thor, Carol, and Phil love the idea, but see the issue. Clint hates everything about it.

The two men lead the procession hand in hand, waving at passersby. The wedding guests follow after, some waving with excitement. Some of the dignitaries are not as enthusiastic and have their cars waiting to drive them over. The President made this choice because he sees the conditions for what they are. There are thousands of people that made a trip to Washington DC because their President was getting married. These are Bucky’s people, his country, showing support and love. He wants to give something back.

They aren’t expecting for many of the onlookers to have brought gifts and waving signs. Bucky squeezes Steve’s hand. “Should we say hi?”

Steve grins bright and beautiful. “Of course we should.” The five minute walk takes nearly half an hour. The people love Bucky and when they get a close up of Steve and how gracious he is, they love him too. “How do you feel?” The young girl can’t be more than 15 and had handed Steve a small gift.

He grins wide, his face nearly doesn’t contain the joy. “Like the luckiest guy in the world.” She squeals and Steve has a hard time not joining in.

“Are you going to release pictures of the ceremony?” The President is signing a magazine with his and Steve’s pictures on the cover. 

“Of course. I’m leaving the picture choices to Steve though, he has a better eye than I do.” Bucky looks over at Steve, shaking hands and smiling. “He has a better everything than I do.” That causes a series of ‘awwww’s’ from the crowd.

Dinner goes well and the trip back to the White House is just as chaotic. Steve and the President dance with as many people as they can and the cake is a huge hit with Aliah who insists on dancing with her ‘old uncle and her new uncle.’

The last dance of the evening, the President pulls his new husband onto the floor. Steve told Bucky stories about his mother and one of his favorites was when she’d talk to Steve about his father. She talked about the man with such detail and devotion that he became real to Steve and not just pictures. They had danced at their wedding to a particular song and Steve had always held that song dear. When the melody of violins swells, Steve turns to Bucky taking the offered hand. “Dance one last dance with me, love.”

Steve is pulled into strong arms, clasped hands, cradled against their chests, foreheads resting together and eyes closed. “You remembered.”

“I remember everything.” They sway to “When I Fall in Love” until the last of the melody fades.

It’s nearing two when the husbands make their way up to the residence. The amount of secret service agents makes Steve giggle. “What do you think they’d do if we made a run for it?”

Bucky looks over his shoulder at Clint. “Clint, if we make a run for it what can we expect?”

Steve laughs as Clint answers. “I’d be forced to tackle you, sir. I would prefer I not have to do that, so if you wouldn’t make a run for it, my job would be much easier.”

As they reach their room, the President waves to the end of the hallway. “A safer distance would be recommended.”

There are chuckles amongst the other agents, but Clint just rolls his eyes. “It’s going to be another long night.”

When Bucky turns from closing the door, he’s greeted with Steve holding up a glass of champaign. The silver bucket sitting on the side table and the chocolates resting neatly on a plate. “How did you do this?”

Taking the offered glass, he clinks glasses with Steve. “Wanda did this for us.” He steps into Bucky’s space, looking shy. “I want this to be special since it might be all we get for a little while.”

With a finger under Steve’s chin, Bucky raises his downcast eyes. “It’s always special because it’s you and me.”

“I’m going to go change and get out of this monkey suit.” Bucky chuckles as he goes, but really wants to enjoy the way Steve’s ass looks in his pants.

“You happen to look really hot in that monkey suit.” Steve throws his head back, laughing and Bucky falls in love all over again.

“Well, to be fair, you look hot to, Mr. President.” Something about Steve saying that always gets Bucky hot under the collar. “You know,” He calls back from the bathroom, “You could join me in the shower or maybe a bath.”

Bucky grabs the bottle of champaign and the plate of chocolates and heads into the bathroom. “Start the bath.”

Lounging in the tub, feeding each other chocolates, Steve leans back into his husband’s chest. “What was your favorite part of today?”

He doesn’t answer for a minute and Steve looks up, trying to gage Bucky’s silence. “Everything about today was perfect, but as selfish as it is, this is my favorite part. Just you and me.”

“I think maybe you’re right. It was an incredible day, but this is…well…it’s perfect.” They rinse off in the shower after the bath and Bucky takes the towel from Steve, setting his own aside and starts drying his husband. “Buck?”

“Let me.” He looks up from where he’s drying Steve’s legs. “Let me take care of you tonight.”

The following morning, Bucky wakes to the soft clinking of dishes. He sits up, hair in disarray and blinking away sleep, to find Steve coming into the room with a breakfast tray. “Stevie?”

Bucky’s face melts into a soft, gooey love-struck smile when Steve pouts at him. “You’re supposed to still be sleeping. According to Sam, you don’t have to be in your office until 10.”

“I get that, but what are you doing up? You can sleep all day if you want.” Putting the tray on the end of the bed, Steve sits, pushing Bucky’s hair from his forehead. 

“In case the trees and decorations weren’t a hint for the last three weeks, I have Christmas duties today. It’s Christmas Eve and as the First Gentleman I have responsibilities.” Steve is flushed and swallows nervously. “I didn’t want to do anything official until it was official, but there’s a tea this afternoon for some guests and I’m the host.” 

“Hey, you don’t have to do things that make you uncomfortable. You can pass this off to someone else. I’m sure you have better things to work on.” This is what Bucky has been most concerned about; he wants Steve to do what he wants and not what some expect him to do.

“I want to do this. I know I put up a fuss earlier about not wanting to be just window dressing, but the tea this afternoon is for a group of high school students from Duke Ellington. They are performing today,” he looks over at the clock, “right now actually in the foyer and I wanted to do something nice for them.” Bucky leans in, kissing Steve passionately.

“You’re so much more than window dressing. You’re the best man I know.” Steve huffs a quiet laugh.

Getting up, the poet gets the tray. “Now, I’m giving my new husband breakfast in bed, so he can go down and run the free world.” They make out in the shower after breakfast where Steve sends the President off a little shaky and weak kneed. Shower sex is not safe, but shower blow jobs are an absolute must. Plus neither of them want to explain a broken bone to the secret service or a doctor.

Steve makes his way into the East Wing and his office where his staff is waiting. He hired them before the wedding, but they officially couldn’t start until after. He’d told them they would start after the new hear, but they wouldn’t hear of it and agreed to come in on Christmas Eve. When he enters, Pietro gets up, hugging him. 

“You look relaxed for someone that I’m sure got very little sleep last night.” Steve blushes, but laughs.

“You would be right, but I feel good today.” Turning the appointment book, Steve sees that he’s got enough time to make sure the Diplomatic Reception Room is set up for the kids this afternoon. “I’m going to check in with the kitchen and check the Reception Room. Is there anything that needs my attention right now?”

Pietro grins. “Well, I mean it could wait, but your office is done and I think you want to see it.”

Steve goes to the double doors and opens them. It isn’t the new décor so much as the group of people yelling surprise. “What the hell is all this?” He’s stunned and confused.

Wanda comes over with Pepper. The rest of Steve’s staff laughs and cheers. “We’ve been collecting things for a few months and with the help of your efficient staff, we got it all set up this morning.” One wall is Steve and his mother, right down to the last picture they took together. Her eyes are sunken and the pallor of her cheeks is grey, but she’s holding Steve close and smiling. The other wall is Steve and the President including pictures of Becca and her family’s first visit to meet Steve. Becca is still pregnant in the picture and frowning at how hot it is that day. On his desk is a picture taken last night of their last dance together. Steve feels so much for these people and what they’ve done for him.

“We also got you some gifts, but we can send those to the residence so you can open them later with the President.” Pepper checks her watch and tugs on Wanda’s hand. “We have to go. I hope you understand.”

Steve hugs them both. “Of course I understand. Go so you can get out of here early today.” They exit and Steve turns to his staff.

Besides the agents that are with him all the time, he now has a staff of five people that he trusts. Two of them are people he met and got to know in New York through other friends, two he had in his class at NYU, and there’s Pietro. “I don’t know what to say. First, thank you for being here today and I’ll try not to keep you late. Second, thank you for doing this. After the holidays I want to sit down with all of you and talk about what we plan to do from this office.”

They talk for a few more minutes, then Steve heads down to the kitchen and to the Reception Room to make sure everything is ready for the kids. Just before three he makes his way to the kitchen again and fixes something for Bucky to eat. He probably hasn’t stopped since breakfast this morning and a hungry Bucky is a grumpy Bucky. When he arrives at the Oval Office, Pepper looks at him sheepishly.

“I didn’t know you were coming or I would have warned you. He’s in the Sit Room. If you take it down, the men on duty can make sure he gets it.” Steve nods and heads out. He knows how to get there, but he’s never actually been down.

When he arrives, Clint grins at him, but tries to hide it by lowering his head. Steve speaks to the uniformed officers on duty and one of them picks up the phone. “Should I just leave it here?”

The man says something into the phone, hand up and looks up at Steve with a smirk. “Sir, if you would come this way.” At first Steve thinks Bucky’s going to come out to get the food, but the guard puts his hand on a panel, it lights up green and another guard opens the door. The original guard smiles and sweeps his hand toward the open door. “Sir.”

Steve steps into the room and stops in his tracks. Bucky is with the Admiral up near the screens and Sam is looking up at Steve from his chair, grinning like a lunatic. Steve quirks an eyebrow. “You did this didn’t you?”

“Man, this is worth the look on your face and I’m betting the look on his face when he realizes you’re in here.” Sam clears his throat and all of the other man and women start grinning. “Mr. President, your lunch is here.”

Bucky spins around, ready to balk at Sam’s comment and sees Steve. “Stevie.” It’s barely above a whisper, but everyone watches as the President changes from Commander-in-Chief to a newlywed. Coming over he takes the food, sitting it on the table and hugging the stuffing out of his husband. “How?”

Steve shrugs, blushing. “I don’t really know, but you might want to have a stern talking to with your Chief of Staff.” Sam barks a laugh and starts to reach over to grab a bite of food. 

Steve smacks his hand. “That isn’t for you.” The room sniggers. Turning back to Bucky, he caresses his cheek making The President of the United States blush. “You need to eat. I don’t want you coming home tonight and being Grumpy Cat.”

Bucky takes his hand, kissing his palm. “I promise.” Steve quietly leaves, but sees Bucky sitting to eat.

At 4:30, Steve stands before the kids from Duke Ellington and a spread of food that would make his ma clap with glee. His staff is milling around, making sure everyone has what they want and each place has a small gift from the First Gentleman. Pietro nods and Steve clears his throat. The kids stop eating and look up, giving Steve their undivided attention. “The President and I would like to thank you for taking time out of your holidays to come and play for the staff and guests of the White House. I want to personally thank you for adding joy and beauty to the season. One of my first projects is going to be to make sure that fine arts are better funded in schools. Without my writing, I don’t know where I would be today. It gave me the escape that so many young adults need in a world that moves too fast with too much information.” Many of the heads nod. “I hope each of you understand the gift you have and respect the hard work that you put in every day to nurture that gift. Even if you don’t continue to study music, years from now music will still be part of your life. Music will still be the escape you need from adult problems, just like it is now. Please enjoy everything and eat as much as you want…seriously, this is an insane amount of food.” The kids laugh.

As he moves around the room, one of the young man stops him. “Sir…uh…Mr….”

“Mr. Barnes.” He smiles kindly at the flustered boy.

“Mr. Barnes, are these just decorative?” He’s pointing at the small wrapped gift.

“No, those are for you guys to have. It’s not much, but I wanted you to have something to remember this.” The boy picks up the gift. “Go on, if you open yours then everyone else will too.”

He carefully pulls the small top off and looks at the pin inside. “This looks official.”

The voice from the door, surprises everyone. “That’s because it is.” Heads shoot up and Steve takes a deep breath like he’s been holding it all day. The President smiles at him. “Each of you are receiving a pin with the Seal of the President. It signifies that you have made a friend in the White House.”

Later that night, after everyone has gone home, Steve sits next to his and Bucky’s private tree in the residence. All the lights are off, except the tree lights, and soft music plays in the background. He’s writing furiously because today has been the most amazing day of his life. He had no idea what being married would feel like. After only twenty-four hours he honestly feels like a new person. He isn’t Steve Rogers anymore, Poet Laureate, former professor at NYU, living in a small apartment in Brooklyn. He’s Steven Barnes, First Gentleman of the United States, with a husband that Steve’s sure he dreamed up as a small boy fantasizing about his future.

Bucky comes in, kneeling next to the sofa. Steve beams at him. “Hello love.” Steve blushes at the look of absolute adoration on his husband’s face.

“Hello husband.”


End file.
